User talk:The Time Traveler
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team WOW! you are so dumb! first of all, Regrets Fleet consisted of only 13 CCS-class Battlecruisers and two Assault Carriers. So, in a way, the UNSC fleet was much, MUCH larger, dickhole Sorry Sorry about being so mean. I was mad at something that day. I'm not naturally that mean. Sorry. Regards, Killerz505Killerz505 17:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ouch! Your friend got banned for getting mad at the ADMINS? WOW! And, You wanna be friends?Killerz505 18:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for being my friend! Can you Help me with correcting All the mistakes and putting in the ideas of the commentors on the Battle of Saturn's comments on the page?Killerz505 18:57, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No prob No problem bro. Just type in in. It's a tad hard at first, but once you do it it gets to be second nature. Regards, --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Story Darkshadow092 04:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Its a story of when Sark's Company planned to colonize the snowy planet of Orubudia IV and ended up fighting a war Chapter 1 Darkshadow092 06:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey you should check out the first chapter of the Orubudia IV Event.Tell me if it captures Justin Karath's character Ok I need you to make the changes for me. I can't because every time I try to open the edit page, it crashes my computer. And, Do you know any of the admins on Halo Fanon or Halopedia? And one more thing, Can you please help me with my new Halo Humor wiki named: Halo Humor wiki.(What? I ran out of names.) If you come and help me, I'll give you admin rights on it.(P.S., I already have all the featured users on gruntpedia as admins.)(Please respond to all of my questions in this on different posts.)Killerz505 21:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead OK can you Please Go to HaloHumor Wiki and start on your userpage and I'll work on your rights. K? Ok(II) Can you start on the games of the main series of Halo on HaloHumor Wiki? Just copy a page off of Halopedia and make it funny by looking at Uncyclopedia's How to be funny and not just stupid article. Hopefully it won't take you a while to find it like I did.(2 Hours)LOL! Sig Box Stellar here. I'm not going to leave the stuff in the sig box here because you'll most likely be confuzzled easily. Now, since i see you're a bit of a nublet here, templates are a little hard to understand at first, but you'll get the hang of them eventually like i did. Now, here's the coding stuff i'll be making for your sig. Now, here's the info. , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } <--- Text that you want to include goes here. To make this easier, use And you are... If he's been banned, it's pretty obvious that he won't be taking part in our projects anytime soon...}}